Wolfbane Chronicles: Prime to Wolf saga
by LunarFormer
Summary: Well, all good things must come to an end. and I reached this one's end earlier than last time. R+R, peeps. and thank you very much Albedo, for your input
1. Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 1: In the Begi...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 1: In The Beginning...  
  
A LunarFormer TransFormers Fanfic  
  
Welcome back, all you loyal Wolf Warriors! And to those of you new to the series, welcome! Hope you're all ready for a new Wolfbane adventure! Well, not quite Wolfbane this time...but you'll get the idea. Thanks to Lady Sapphire, for being the first one brave enough to mention that they had read the first story. Thank you Zaheera, my best friend K, my girlfriend Katherine, and a few other friends and family members for your support while I wrote the last series.  
  
"Ok, so, with that all out, can we start?"  
  
No, Wolf, let me get to the disclaimer...you guys are getting rather, um, uppity as these things go on. Care to tell me why?  
  
"Oh, no reason."  
  
"We just want to TORTURE you for a while."  
  
"No, Sparksmasher, we aren't torturing!"  
  
Darn strait you `Cons aren't torturing this time. Only `Smasher there gets a short cameo in this part.  
  
"You're kidding, right? Please tell me he's kidding! Wolf, he's not serious, is he?"  
  
"Dead serious, Dark."  
  
"YAY! I'm the only Decepticon here! GJAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Ok, settle down. Now then, I don't own TransFormers; they are Takara/Hasbro owned titles, as are a good percentage of the names you'll see in this part. Data, for obvious reasons, belongs to whomever it is that currently owns Star Trek, The Next Generation. LunarFormer, Super Matthew, Snakehead, Therm, Mrowr, Optimatt Prime, Lifewing, Wolfbane, Sparksmasher, etc, are all MINE! GOT THAT? MINE! Ask me if you can use them at [1]Wierdboy83@yahoo.com. And now, ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
Scene: Indiscernible through the darkness.  
  
{Darkness and pain. That's all I'm aware of...I feel like I'm both burning and freezing at the same time. Something is biting into me. It's not the first time. I've been yelling so much, I can't speak. Wait, a light. I see a light coming on...}  
  
The illumination reveals the torture chamber seen in Wolfbane's flashback (see Wolfbane Chronicles: Spark's Love Saga, Part 5: A Life's Last Resort.) The face of a hideous Velociraptor, it's muzzle covered slightly with a bloody surgeon's mask, while the teeth on either side show bits of metal and drip with mechfluid. A Decepticon emblem is on the Raptor's blood stained smock. This is clearly Sparksmasher, Decepticon chief medical officer/ interrogator/ torturer.  
  
"Ah, that brought you out of you're stupor, didn't it? Thought you were getting away, did you, lady Light? Though your valiant Wolf was here to save you? THINK AGAIN! QUERAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! HE'LL NEVER FIND YOU NOW!"  
  
A weak, frail arm slowly rises, moving toward the raptor's throat. The arm collapses midway.  
  
"Oh, is that the best you can do? I'll see if I can TOTALLY DEACTIVATE THAT ARM! Now, tell me when this hurts, if you please...HAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
{Can't...let...him...see...me...cave...in...AGH! TOO MUCH! TOO MUCH PAIN!}  
  
Scene: Lifewing's quarters, Cybertron  
  
"GYAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Lifewing screamed, sitting strait up from her recharge bed, eyes bursting wide open. There was a muffled bang at a door elsewhere in the area, followed by a louder bang as the door crashed into the wall. Wolfbane rushed into the room, a very concerned look on his face.  
  
"Ligh...I mean, Life, are you ok? I heard you scream from all the way down in my sector!"  
  
"Yes, I'm ok, just still having nightmares remembering all that happened to me in that...that place," she said, almost in tears, looking away from her boyfriend. She then looked up at Wolfbane, with a rather accusatory look on her face. "Can't you ever enter a room without kicking the door in?"  
  
Wolfbane shrugged. "Haven't yet. Anything I can do to help you out, honey? Perhaps get you a nice warm glass of energon?"  
  
Lifewing laughed. "No, that's ok. I'm fine. Although..." she looked rather sheepishly up at the large purple lupine figure standing in the doorway. "You know, I've always loved it when you told me the story about your creation. That might help get rid of these nightmares."  
  
"Not that again," Wolfbane groaned, slapping his forehead. He then walked over to the bed, and sat down next to his beloved Lifewing. "I've lost count of how many times I've told you that! Don't you ever get tired of it?"  
  
Lifewing laughed, then, mimicking Wolf's earlier comment, replied, "Haven't yet."  
  
Wolfbane chuckled a bit. "Ok, well, I guess I had that one coming. All right. So, once upon a time..."  
  
"Um, Wolf, hon, could you, you know..." Lifewing stammered out, looking quite sheepishly at Wolfbane.  
  
"Oh..all right. But only because it's you asking. Retro mode." With that command, Wolfbane's body began to warp and distort. Where once there was a sleek, humanoid, furry form, sat a blocky, very robotic, metal form, and where the face had been more lupine, it now more closely resembled an odd combination of Rodimus Prime's face, but with an Optimus Prime mouthplate. "Happy now?" Wolfbane sighed, looking over at Lifewing, his voice echoing more than it normally did.  
  
"Oh yes, quite," Lifewing responded, leaning over and resting her head on his shoulder.  
  
Even with the mouthplate, a visible strange sort of smile could be made out on Wolfbane's new face. "Ok, then. Once upon a time..."  
  
Scene: Inside a large cave, filled with various vehicles, weapons, doors, and a VERY large computer.  
  
There is a large congregation of people in the cave. The five most notable are as follows:  
  
A large feline type humanoid, entering through one of the many doors, carrying what seem to be several large, glowing, purple cubes.  
  
A humanoid with a large king cobra type head, which is standing on a ladder, holding one end of a banner, which reads, "Welcome, Autobots, to the Super Cave!" (A/N: yes, I know that that is a really lame name. What do you want; I was only like 6 or 7 when I came up with it! Yes, these characters are that old.) The snake person seems unsure what it is supposed to do with the banner, so it starts to tie it around it's own neck.  
  
A human sized Data type android, with a bluish tint to his skin, and no fake hair. His legs have telescoped, so that he is up to the same height as the snake humanoid, and is busily trying to stop him from jumping off the ladder and seeing if he can fly with the new cape he thinks he has discovered.  
  
A teenage human male, sitting at the controls of the large computer, pulling up file after file of information on each Autobot at breakneck speed.  
  
A 20-30 something year old human male, standing in the middle of the room, clad in a dark purple cape and a tuxedo, is trying to direct everything. For some reason, no matter the occasion, most super heroes have to wear a cape. Don't ask me why, I'm sure they have some sort of rule about it.  
  
"Ok. Mrowr, put the energon cubes over there. Snakehead, for the last time, YOU DON'T FLY! NO ONE HERE DOES! Therm, you know you won't be able to stop that idiot. Let him fall. The most he'll do is knock himself out. That might actually be in our favor. Just concentrate at putting your end of the banner up. Vince, you got that speech ready, son?"  
  
"Wha...oh, yeah, sure, right here." The teenager, Vince, gets up, and walks over to the other human. Vince is clearly adopted, but that's another story for another series. He is narrowly missed by Snakehead, as he crashes into the ground, right in front of Mrowr, causing the catperson to drop the cubes, creating a loud explosion. Therm looks down, shakes his head, and starts to lower himself back down to the normal height.  
  
[Warning! Autobots approaching!]  
  
"WHAT?! They're early! We aren't ready! CRIPES! WHAT IS PRIME GOING TO THINK!" The human starts to panic.  
  
[Super Matthew, calm down. It's ok. Everything is ready.]  
  
"What do you mean, Computer? All that's ready is the banner!"  
  
[I took the liberty of setting things up outside, since I realized that the Super Cave was too small.]  
  
"Good thinking!" the human, Super Matthew (A/N: another lame name. Cut me some slack! I made him when I was 5.) said, looking over at the computer and clasping his hands together. He then turned to the rest of his crew, and smiled. "Well, shall we go and welcome our guests?"  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:Wierdboy83@yahoo.com 


	2. Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 2: Suit Up!

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 2: Suit Up!  
  
A LunarFormer/TransFormers Fanfiction  
  
Ah, hello again, my dear friends. LunarFormer here, and do I have a special treat in store for you today! Yes, that's right, in addition to meeting the original form of the Wolf Warrior  
  
"Just call me Wolf!"  
  
"Wolf boy, be quiet and let the man talk."  
  
"Alright, honey, but only for you."  
  
Ahem…as I was saying, along with seeing what came before Wolfbane, you get an introduction to YOURS TRULY! YES! LunarFormer makes his debut! And in a Wolfbane Chronicle, for cryin' out loud! Even I didn't expect this! I'm touched!  
  
(Real author) Well, I felt it was time to give you some form, so I decided to give you a break. Besides, I think the ideas for that L.F. miniseries are getting pushed back. I might go into a Super Matthew Originals series first.  
  
You wouldn't! We had a deal, Slagpit! I typed these up, and you gave me The Misadventures of LunarFormer!  
  
(Slagpit, the real author) Well, we'll see. Let's ask our valued readers! Now, I know a few of the people reading this TF series, and I know you aren't big on TF. But, I'm sure I have at least a few diehard TF fans out there reading. So, I put it to you fine people, Respond to this series at ANY TIME and tell us which you think we should do first…L.F.'s miniseries, or a tale or two in the Originals category about Super Matthew and the Super Team.  
  
Well, I suppose that's fair…but you still promised…  
  
(Slagpit) Just get on with the disclaimer!  
  
Fine. Slagpit and myself own, well…me, the Super Team You couldn't come up with a better name? (So sue me! I was only a little kid!) ok, whatever you say, Optimatt Prime, Wolfbane, Lifewing, and anyone else from the Wolfbane Chronicles series. TransFormers and all related elements are copyrighted by Hasbro, Takara, and whoever all else. And you all have my promise I will not have Splick-er-Spike show up in ANY of my stories. Oh, and vote for me!  
  
(Hey, that's cheating!)  
  
You wanna write this?  
  
(No, I'll just see you back at the message board later.)  
  
Fine then.  
  
(Don't vote for him.)  
  
HEY! I heard that!  
  
(Heh heh heh.)  
  
Scene: Outside the Super Cave  
  
"Ah, Optimus! How nice to see you! Have a safe journey?" Super Matthew was more than eager to please the Autobots, particularly the leader. Being a leader himself, he felt obliged to make sure that Optimus Prime was made comfortable. But wait…hadn't the computer said AuotbotS incoming, as in more than one? It was only then that he saw the large fleet of cars kicking up the grassy plains. ("Oh, sweet mother of pearl…he brought them all!")  
  
No, Optimus had not brought ALL the Autobots, as Super Matthew thought. Just a small group, consisting primarily of Wheeljack, Jazz, Bumblebee, Omega Supreme (I like the big lug, so I through him in, OK?), and Ironhide. Omega was, of course, the main cause of the ground being broken up. S.M. and Vince sighed simultainiously at the sight. That was one thing they forgot to do…activate the ramp extention to provide a decent road for the 'bots to travel on. Once the convoy made it's way to the base, Prime was the first to transform, followed by the rest.  
  
"We are honored that you would have us here," Prime said, acting as though meeting up with a foreign dignitary.  
  
If there was one thing Super Matthew was certain of, it was the fact that he was far more honored than Prime was. "Now, now, there's no need for the formalities here! We're all fighting for essentially the same thing, the protection of all that is good in this universe. If you hadn't come to help us out when the Decepticons took an unusual interest in Delaware, (Yes, Super Matthew is the super hero of Delaware. We're such a small state, we only really need one.) I don't know what we'd have done! And this is just my way of thanking you."  
  
"Well, I certainly feel welcome! Come on, guys, let's party!" a rather enthusiastic Jazz called out, getting impatient with all the introductions. Omega Supreme, instead of transforming to robot mode like his comrades, switched to defensive mode, keeping an eye out for possible Decepticon attack. Bumblebee, Jazz, and Blaster, who had been riding in Bumblebee as usual, all started over to the refreshment table, which was loaded high with energon cubes and a large punch bowl filled with liquid energon. Vince went back into the Super Cave to make sure they would have enough energon, since they hadn't counted on the largest of all non-gestalt TransFormers to show up. Ironhide and Prime were busy discussing earthen politics, while Wheeljack was chatting with Therm, the Super Team's android, about some new ideas he was working on.  
  
After a while, when everyone had had their fill of refreshments, Super Matthew clasped his hands and smiled graciously at the Autobot commander. "Well, I suppose it's about time I brought out the big surprise I had for you. I know it's probably unnecessary, but I felt it only fitting that I provide you with a small token of our team's esteem for helping us protect Delaware. Computer, if you would be so kind…"  
  
The ground rumbled. Bumblebee and Jazz were knocked over by the seismic activity. Blaster balanced himself on Wheeljack, who in turn was holding on to Omega, the only thing NOT moving. Ironhide and Prime fought to keep their balance. Slowly, a large section of earth opened up, and out of it, a large…thing…covered in a sheet, was raised. "Ok, Computer. Next time, let's work on cutting down on the grandstanding with the earthquakes, shall we? Last thing we need are a bunch of scientists coming out here to investigate all the shaking." Super Matthew walked over to the sheet, and looked back at the assembled squad of Cybertronian warriors. "Optimus Prime, assorted Autobots, I give to you…the newest Autobot!" he said, then whipped the sheet off of the object. It looked very much like Metroplex, only smaller, with fewer guns. The assembled 'bots stared at it, mouths (or what passed as mouths, in Prime's case) agape, since this is decidedly pre-Metroplex. Super Matthew beamed at his creation. His team had outdone itself making this. If only they had a chance to decide on a name…  
  
"Impressive," Prime said, still in awe of what he was seeing. The thing was bigger than Omega transformed to robot mode. He could tell, since after all the ground shaking, Omega transformed just to see what all the commotion was about. If you've ever seen a guardian robot faint, that is just about what happened after Omega saw the city-bot. Optimus, trying to pull himself together, finally asked, "So, what do you call this?"  
  
Super Matthew nearly fell over when asked that. He had been dreading that question. "Well, um…you see, that's the problem. We don't know what to name it." As the hero said this, a small dark cloud gathered in the clear sky, and zapped the city with a lightning bolt.  
  
"YYYYEEEOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWCCCCCCCCHHHHHH!" the city cried out, quickly transforming into a robot no larger than Omega Supreme (let's hear it for extra dimensional pockets!). "MAN that hurt! Hi, name's LunarFormer. Nice to meet ya!" LunarFormer walked over to Optimus Prime, hand extended in friendship. "You must be Optimus Prime. I'm honored to be in your presence, sir! My data banks are brimming with information about you and the other Autobots! I can serve as not only a defense grid, but as a mobile armored fortress and alternate base of operations as well!"  
  
Now it was Super Matthew's turn to gawk at the sight. First, how did it name itself? Second, where did that storm cloud come from? Lastly, why did it give itself a name like that (HEY! I HAVE A NICE NAME!)?  
  
Prime, dazed, shook LunarFormer's hand, and looked over at Wheeljack pleadingly. Wheeljack shrugged. "Well, um, LunarFormer, welcome to the Autobots, I guess," Prime finally said, after a long, awkwardly silent period of hand shaking. "Um, could I have my hand back now?"  
  
"Oh, yah, sorry about that, heh heh, got carried away." LunarFormer then released his grip on the Autobot leader's hand, and walked over to the other 'Bots, who were still gawking at the large, friendly new member of the team.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Wheeljack finally said. "And, as it just turns out, we brought something for you as well. Call it a host's gift, if you will." With that, the Autobot scientist walked over to Ironhide, who transformed.  
  
"Why in tarnation did I have to lug that monstrosity around!"  
  
"Because you were the only one that it would fit in!"  
  
"Why didn't we just put it in Prahm's…"  
  
"YOU try putting something in that trailer, and see how YOU like it!"  
  
"Oh, all right, just I just hate bein' a dang blasted delivery vehicle!"  
  
"Oh, give it a rest!"  
  
Wheeljack pulled what looked like…well…if you ever saw TransFormers The Movie (Which I know all TransFans have!), looked like a primitive version of the exosuit worn by Spike and Daniel (that's as close to showing up as Splick is getting.). "We've been developing this. It's an exosuit for humans, which has limited transformation capabilities."  
  
Therm walked over to Wheeljack and looked over the suit. He then looked over at Super Matthew. "Hey, Boss?"  
  
"Huh? Wha?" Super Matthew was still looking up at the sky, trying to figure out where the lightning cloud came from.  
  
"Could I talk with you for a minute?"  
  
"Sure," Super Matthew walked over to Therm, who quickly huddled with his leader. The Autobots gathered around, wondering what was going on. Therm then motioned for Wheeljack to join them. Wheeljack quickly joined in the huddle as best he could, since he was dealing with two beings much smaller than himself.  
  
"Hmm…yeah, I suppose that could be done, given we had the right tools…"  
  
"We were able to build LunarFormer there, right? Surely we have the right tools."  
  
"You have a point there. Hang on. Hey, Optimus?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Mind if I stick around here for a few days? We have a joint experiment we want to try out."  
  
"Fine by me. Maybe we can even fix up the base in your absence."  
  
"Ha ha, very funny!"  
  
And so, soon after, the other Autobots departed.  
  
Scene: Inside the Super Cave, several days later.  
  
"Ok, we're almost done…just one more connection here, and…THERE! DONE!"  
  
Wheeljack beamed with pride at this newest accomplishment. With the help of the Super Team, he had managed to not only improve upon the exosuit, but make it so it was an individual Autobot, functional even without a human at the controls. He only had one problem.  
  
"Why did you insist on making him purple?"  
  
"HEY! I happen to like purple!" Super Matthew responded, slightly indignant.  
  
"Oh. Ok," was all Wheeljack said.  
  
"I think I'll call him…Optimatt Prime." Super Matthew said, regarding the new, still inactive 'bot on the operation table.  
  
"You're kidding, right? Optimus would pitch a fit!" Wheeljack protested. He knew that the Prime title only applied to Autobot leaders.  
  
"Look, he's not officially on the Autobot roster, now is he? So, since he's a independent, that makes him a leader of himself. And thus a Prime!" Therm explained. Wheeljack just shook his head.  
  
"I still don't think he's gonna like this."  
  
"Thell, let'th thust thee thwhat happenth thwhen we acivateth him!" Snakehead hissed. One of the problems with having a snakeoid head, you get a nasty lisp.  
  
"Here goes nothin'," Vince cried, throwing a switch. Electricity began flowing into the new 'bot, which slowly began to move.  
  
"It's AL~mfffumm~!" Super Matthew started to shout the most cliché thing in all history for when someone creates something that lives, but Mrowr quickly muffled him with his feline paw.  
  
"Please, Super Matthew, wasn't that done once in the TF tv series? And wasn't that enough?" The Computer chided him.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't resist."  
  
"I…am…activated," The new form said. "Interesting."  
  
"Welcome, Optimatt Prime, to the Super Team!" Super Matthew said enthusiastically.  
  
"Ah. I see," was all Optimatt Prime said to this.  
  
"I still say Prime's gonna be mad."  
  
"Oh, don't worry. He'll be fine!"  
  
"Well, before I go, could I at least see you transform?"  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not." With that, the purple bot began to transform, and resembled a purple armored van, with a large gun turret on top, mounted with a clear dome showing several highly corrosive acids in individually enclosed containers.  
  
"Ok, everything checks out. I'll have to go and tell Prime about this one," and Wheeljack transformed, and peeled out of the Super Cave.  
  
"So…where's the energon?"  
  
Scene: Lifewing's room, Cybertron  
  
"And that's the origin of Optimatt Prime. Now, if you don't mind, if I don't shift back to normal, I'm gonna go NUTS!" Wolfbane, still in 'retro' mode, which can now be clearly defined as being Optimatt Prime's body form, complained.  
  
Lifewing, lifting her head from her boyfriend's shoulder, sighed. "Fine. If you must. I just love it when you do that for the first part of the story."  
  
Wolf relaxed, reverting back to his normal self. "Ah, much better." Wolf scratched himself behind the ears absently. "How are you feeling? Any better?"  
  
"Yes, I think so…"  
  
"Good, because I still have to finish that speech for tomorrow's meeting of the Autobot Resistance."  
  
"But aren't you going to finish the story?"  
  
"Maybe later. If you still have bad dreams, yes, I'll come back and finish it for you. Now, goodnight, sweetheart." With that, Wolf stood up, kissed Lifewing on the cheek, and procceded out the door. He then heard a VERY overly dramatic scream come from behind him. He sighed. "I really should know better than that by now…" and turned back toward the room. "Ok, I'll finish the story…" he called, as he went back to the door. He then stopped just outside the door, and, doing a perfect imitation of Sparksmashers' voice, added, "…my dear! GYAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
There was a real scream of horror from within the room, which made Wolfbane grin slyly. "Works every time." He then kicked in the door, as usual, and was met with a pillow in the face, just like any time he pulled that prank. "Ok, I deserve that…"  
  
Ok, folks, this is, by far, THE longest Wolfbane Chronicle EVER! PLEASE RESPOND! And Vote for me!  
  
(Slagpit) Stop plugging yourself, LF. I can just as easily get one of the other characters to write these!  
  
Ok, Ok…Next time, a bit of a time jump, to a time when Optimatt Prime dies! But that's not all…coming up in Part 3: This Side of Oblivion! 


	3. Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 3: This Side O...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 3: This Side Of Oblivion  
  
A LunarFormer/TransFormers fanfic  
  
(Slagpit) In order to keep LF from plugging his possible miniseries, I have taken it upon myself to write the remainder of the openings and closings of this Fanfic set.  
  
"I still say they'd rather hear about my adventures traveling between RPGs…"  
  
(Slagpit) Shut up, LF, or I'll put you in cold storage. Remember what happened to Hot Shot and Overkill?  
  
"They were on the Super Team, before you disbanded it, weren't they?"  
  
(Slagpit) Yes.  
  
"Oh…OH! HEY, YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME! I'VE DONE TOO MUCH FOR YOU FOR YOU TO DO THAT TO ME!"  
  
(Slagpit) Keep it up, and I might even do an Oak Leafdale and Mine Deepshaft story first.  
  
"Dungeons & Dragons?! You gotta be kiddin' me! I don't think we can write one of those successfully yet!"  
  
"Hi, LF, what's up?"  
  
"Yeah, what are you doing?"  
  
"OAK? MINE? What are you doin' here?"  
  
"Bossman Slagpit called us here…or at least he called me. I don't know why he called Mr. Battlefrenzy here."  
  
"Oh, can it, you greedy disgrace for an elf!"  
  
"Make me, short stuff!"  
  
(Slagpit) OAK! MINE! STOP FIGHTING! I called you here to keep LF from plugging himself. With you here, he knows that I am NOT making an idle threat about maybe writing a story for you guys instead of for him!  
  
"Oh…is that all? How much you gonna pay me to stick around?"  
  
(Slagpit) I promise I won't let Mine cleave your head off as he's getting ready to do right now…  
  
"What? WHOA! MINE, YOU RAT!"  
  
"Never turn your back on an angry Dwarf, lad."  
  
"Ok, Ok Slagpit, I'll be good…no more plugging myself."  
  
"Yeah, and I'll stick around for free…even though I'd rather be making some money for this."  
  
(Slagpit) Good. That's settled. Now then. TransFormers and all related names do not belong to me, LF, Oak, or anyone other than Hasbro, Takara, Marvel Comics and anyone who happens to have a marketing deal with them. I own LF, Oak Leafdale, Mine Deepshaft, Wolfbane, Lifewing, Optimatt Prime, and anyone else that's been seen so far in the Wolfbane Chronicles but not in the TransFormers Omniverse. Enjoy the show!  
  
Scene: Lifewing's room, Cybertron.  
  
"Don't you DARE do that again!" Lifewing whacked Wolf repeatedly with a pillow as she scolded him for his practical joke. "You KNOW that it was imitating your voice that let Darkbane and his cronies capture me!"  
  
"Ok, ok, I said I deserved that! I'm sorry! I just couldn't resist! You know how much I love a good joke!" Wolfbane tried to hold back laughter as he worked on calming down his rather peeved girlfriend. "Besides, what are the chances that Dark has come back for you again, hmm? Only you, the medical crew, and I know you are activate again. Darkbane probably is still patting himself on the back from ~ahem~ 'retrieving' Darkstorm. I'm sure, if he knew anything about you being active again, I'd have had another one of our psychic conversations, which I hate almost as much as I hate him."  
  
"Good point, hon." Lifewing said, putting down the pillow. Wolfbane then wrapped his arms around her, and hugged her tightly, as she slowly calmed back down. She returned the hug, and then looked him strait in the eyes. "So, are you going to finish the story," she laughed, "or just hold me in your arms for the rest of the night?"  
  
"I dunno…that latter choice sounds awful tempting…"  
  
"WRONG!" Lifewing kicked the pillow into her hand with her extra dexterous foot, and thwacked Wolf's tail with said pillow. "You said you'd finish it."  
  
"Ok, ok, I'll finish the story. Just be careful where you swing that thing! This tail sword of mine, had you accidently activated it, would have set off a fire with that pillow! Now then…mind if I skip ahead, to the days after Optimatt left the Super Team?"  
  
"Fine by me. The team years always were the dullest part of the story anyway."  
  
"Thanks. I thought so, too. So, after leaving the Team…"  
  
Scene: Autobot Space Bridge, Earth.  
  
"Well, well, if it isn't Optimatt Prime! Haven't seen you around in a dog's age!" The large city-bot said, looking down on the purple armored van. "What brings you here? I wouldn't peg you for a trip to Cybertron. I mean, what business would the Super Team have on the TransFormer's homeworld?"  
  
"Can it, Metroplex." Optimatt Prime was not one to mince words with most other Autobots, having mainly worked with humans and humanoids for his entire operating life. The only Autobots he totally trusted were Wheeljack, who helped build him, and LunarFormer, since the Super Team had constructed him. And, if there was any Autobot he did not want to see, it was Metroplex, who's design was basically the same as LunarFormer, but on a larger scale. "I'm not with the Super Team anymore. Didn't you get the memo? I'm now assigned to Cybertron as a Field Commander by Prime."  
  
"Touchy about that, are we?"  
  
"Prime obviously did this as a way to keep me off planet so there wouldn't be any confusion due to my presence. I mean, he can't allow two Primes on- planet at one time, can he?"  
  
"Hey, I'm not saying anything, but I don't think you should hold that against Optimus. Besides, I think there might be a big fight on Cybertron soon. I haven't seen hide nor hair of the Decepticons lately…"  
  
"So what? I'll probably be stuck behind some desk filling out paper work, while Optimus gets all the glory. So I'm not keeper of THE Matrix. So what? I can lead a fight!"  
  
"Is that so?" a deep voice rumbled behind Optimatt. And, of course, Optimatt recognized it automatically.  
  
"Um…Metro…Prime's right behind me, isn't he?"  
  
"mmmm-hmmmm."  
  
"And you didn't shut me up WHY?"  
  
"Why do you think I told you that you shouldn't hold anything against Optimus?"  
  
"Aw slag…" Optimatt turned and looked up at Prime's face. "Hey there, Prime! Um…whatcha doin' here? I mean, you aren't going to Cybertron yourself, are you?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm here to give you a going away present." Prime walked over to where his trailer had popped into subspace. He reached in, grabbed a smallish orb with a connected ring, and pulled it out. He then walked back over to Optimatt. "Optimatt Prime, as you know, in order for any Autobot to truly hold the title of Prime, they must be a Matrix carrier. Now, although I am not about to relinquish the power of the Matrix at this time, especially not to one such as yourself, I will give you this…" He held out the orb, which looked like a small duplicate of the Autobot Leadership/Creation Matrix (it's called both, in the cartoon and the comics.) "…the Autobot Matrix of Friendship, a symbol of the friendship between humans and Autobots."  
  
Optimatt knelt down as this gift was presented to him, slowly reaching out to grab it. Somewhere, deep inside Metroplex, Stan Bush's "The Touch" started playing. Both Primes looked over at the city-bot, confused.  
  
"Oops. Sorry. We couldn't help ourselves. Blaster, get out here and stop playing that song."  
  
Blaster climbed out onto Metroplex's shoulder. "Aw, man, I was just getting' started crankin' out the tunes! I mean, that was so fitting!"  
  
Prime and Optimatt looked at each other and shook their heads. Optimatt took hold of the Friendship Matrix, and clutched it to his chest.  
  
"Arise, Optimatt Prime. You now are truly deserving of your title." Optimus said, looking down at the smaller Prime, who was busy looking for the panel that opened on him to hold such a device.  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, arise…heh heh…I guess I should stand up, shouldn't I?" Optimatt stood up, found the catch, and loaded the mini-Matrix into himself.  
  
Optimus just looked at the small 'bot. "So, you were saying something about probably being stuck doing paperwork while I got all the glory, should the Decepticons attack? Well, then, how about this. Should the Decepticons attack, I'll let you lead the counter attack. That way, you can't say you were stuck behind some desk filling out paperwork."  
  
"Oh…heh heh…you heard that, didn't you? Well…Ok. I think I can handle that. I mean, Megatron can't be that tough, right?"  
  
"Oh, you think so, do you?"  
  
"Of course not! I mean, how many times have you taken him down?"  
  
"None. We've been too evenly matched."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, I do believe that's your ride…" Prime said, pointing over at the Space Bridge, which started to flash. "I wouldn't want to miss that, if I were you. There are a number of Autobots expecting the arrival of a new Commander there. Give my regaurds to Elita 1, if you see her."  
  
"What? Oh, yeah, whatever. Gotta motor, Prime! See you later!" With that, Optimatt Prime, Field Commander, on assignment to Cybertron, ran at full speed for the gateway to the space bridge, leapt over it, and into the portal just as it opened. Blaster, just for fun, started playing Spectere General's "Nothin's Gonna Stand In Our Way" as the new Prime ran. Optimus heard this, and chuckled.  
  
"Good choice, Blaster."  
  
"Thanks! Any other groovy tunes I can lay on ya?"  
  
"Not now."  
  
"Ok."  
  
Scene: Cybertron, MANY cycles before W.T. (Wolfbane Time.)  
  
"Hello? Anyone? Heeeeeelllllooooooo?" Optimatt shouted out. He had expected at least SOMEONE to welcome him to Cybertron. Even if it was a geek, like Hot Rod. Insteads, he was greeted by nothing. No one had even opened the door to the space bridge yet. "Guys, you can open the doors, now. I'm here!" Nothing. "FINE! I'll just wrench them open WITH MY BARE HANDS!" He waited, seeing if there was a response to that. Nothing still. "Aw…blink this!" He pulled out what looked like the laser cannon he had mounted on top of himself in vehicle mode. "Time to use the old Acid Laser!" He pointed it at the door, and fired. A bright orange beam fired out. Seconds later, after the beam had finished making an arched shape along the door frame, the acid that accompanied the beam began eating the door's seams. Soon, the door fell forward…  
  
…Showing a wrecked welcoming party. Several Autobots were scattered, inactive, around the area, and a banner, which had read "Welcome, Optimatt Prime!" was now in tatters and waving in the breeze.  
  
"What in the name of Primus…" Optimatt said, surveying the scene. He was soon answered by a blast in the back.  
  
"I thought I had killed all the Autobots here!" a low pitched, screechy voice said. "I can't believe I missed one so silly looking!"  
  
"Well, mighty Megatron, maybe you're eyes are finally giving out!" a much higher pitched screechy voice responded.  
  
"Megatron. Somehow I'm not surprised. I don't suppose you'd care to…wait until I turn around to fire again?"  
  
Megatron laughed. "So, you must be the new Prime they were welcoming… you must be if you survived that blast!"  
  
Optimatt took a deep breath, and turned around. He faced…Megatron's waist. He looked up, and saw the Decepticon commander, leering down at him. Just behind Megatron, StarScream stood, his usual smug smile plastered on his face. "So, you must be the all mighty Megatron. Hmmmm. Somehow, I always thought you'd be taller."  
  
"Insolent fool. I should kill you right now! Actually, I don't think I'd want to waste another shot on one such as you. I think I should let StarScream do that."  
  
"StarScream? Don't make me laugh! I could take on a fleet of StarScreams with my eyes closed. Those seekers of his are even more laughable!"  
  
"Filthy Autobot! I'll…I'll!…"  
  
"You'll do NOTHING, StarScream! If this Autobot thinks he's a Prime, I'll let him test that theory. I'll take you on myself, then, Autobot!"  
  
"The name's Optimatt Prime, and it's the last thing you'll learn, Megs!" The headstrong Autobot field commander hollered at Megatron, then whipped out his acid laser. He shot it strait at Megatron's Decepticon emblem. There seemed to be no effect.  
  
"HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! That didn't even hurt, fool!"  
  
"Not until…now, it wouldn't."  
  
"What the…What is this?" Megatron lifted his hand to his chest plate, which had started to melt right where the blast had hit.  
  
"A highly concentrated time release Acid packet, containing some of the most corrosive acids known to man! And THIS!" He put his gun away, and pulled in his hand. From its socket, a green mace made of energy sprang forth. "This is my energon mace!" He lept into the air, smacking Megatron in the side, knocking a few chips out of the hole developing on Megatron's chest.  
  
"Pathetic worm. Is that the best you can do?" Megatron leveled his cannon at Optimatt Prime, firing several times. The smallish Prime was knocked backward, into and through one of the former banner posts. "Fall! FALL!" he yelled, acting as though the command would work on someone not in his own army.  
  
"N-NEVER!" Optimatt bellowed weakly, pulling himself up. "I am Optimatt Prime. I am assigned to Field Commander of Cybertron. I WILL defeat you!"  
  
"You are not Optimus, simpleton. There can only be one true Prime! And you think you, just by calling yourself a Prime, can defeat me? You aren't even a match for me! I am too powerful!"  
  
"One…shall stand…one…shall fall…Megatron…"  
  
"Oh, please…Can't you see? I've already won! Give it up!"  
  
"If I were you, o mighty Megatron, I'd just put him out of his misery right now."  
  
"Good point, StarScream. Any last words, Autobot?"  
  
Finally, Optimatt Prime realized that he was not nearly as great a warrior as he thought. This would be his last fight. He looked at Megatron, looked at the surrounding area, and, without saying a word, activated a radio link to the Ark on Earth.  
  
"Just answer me this, Megatron…how much of Cybertron had you taken before I got here?"  
  
"Why, all of it, of course! Cybertron is OURS!"  
  
"Thanks. Just wanted Prime and the others to hear that."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I figured you'd have Soundwave jam all standard Autobot transmissions, so I used my own. An Earthen shortwave transmission. You may fire when ready. Just let it be known that my last words were, 'I died for Cybertron'"  
  
Megatron laughed. "Very well then. At least you know how to die with some dignity and honor. Farewell, Prime pretender!" And, with that, Megatron transformed, and allowed StarScream to fire off the last shot, blasting Optimatt Prime into nothingness. Where the would be field commander once stood, was now a pile of rubble, topped with a small duplicate of the Matrix.  
  
(Slagpit) And thus we have the end of Optimatt Prime. Yup, end of chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Be back next time, when we find out just what OMP's connection to Wolfbane is, in Part 4: The Wolf Shall Rise Again. Till then, this is Slagpit, saying Transform and roll out! 


	4. Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 4: The Wolf Sh...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 4: The Wolf Shall Rise Again  
  
A LunarFormer/TransFormers fanfiction  
  
Ah, it's nice to have my old position back as intro guy. Slagpit isn't altogether feeling his best today, so I, LunarFormer, get to write this opening!  
  
"Make it good, lad, or I have permission to chop off your hands!"  
  
Well, I can't plug myself for the contest, since Oak and Mine are overseeing me, but other than that, I have the power to do anything…like say that I OWN TRANSFORMERS!  
  
"That does it, he's flipped. Mine, you chop the left hand, I'll shoot the right."  
  
Ok, ok, I'll be good. No, I don't own TransFormers, but Hasbro, Takara, Sunbow, and Marvel Productions do. Slagpit and I own all original names that show up in this series. And thank you Albedo, for being the first to come forward as the first official fan of the Wolfbane Chronicles Series NOT affiliated with a certain message board I'm a part of, or one of my good friends or family members.  
  
"Ok, LF, now let the stars out."  
  
Do I have to?  
  
"Only if you don't want any trouble next game hop!"  
  
What, you guys aren't from a video game RPG.  
  
"I wanna cast magic missile…at the big robot!"  
  
Very funny, Oak. I know you don't do magic.  
  
(Slagpit) I wanna cancel the LunarFormer miniseries idea…due to the big robot.  
  
OK! OK! POINT MADE! STORY START!  
  
(Slagpit) That's better.  
  
Scene: Lifewing's room.  
  
Wolfbane raised a finger to his eye, wiping away some mechfluid tears. "That part of the story always gets to me for some reason."  
  
"Aw, does my big, strong Wolf have a soft spot for his original form?" Lifewing cooed playfully into Wolfbane's ear.  
  
Wolfbane shook his head clear. "You kidding? That's impossible. I never like hearing about the destruction of a fellow Autobot, that's all."  
  
"Riiiiight," Lifewing laughed, wrapping her arms around Wolf's neck. "So, what happens next, hmmmmm?"  
  
"As if you didn't know already."  
  
"Oh, come on, Wolfie…you said you'd finish the story." Lifewing kissed Wolf on the cheek, causing the slightly larger purple lupine 'bot to blush.  
  
"Well, ok," Wolfbane sighed, and then closed his eyes. "Of course, there's the short poem to fill the time gap between the events…"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Time passes  
  
Heroes fade  
  
Life takes on  
  
A darker shade.  
  
Old alliances  
  
Turn bitter foes  
  
Teams united  
  
Decompose.  
  
A time of need  
  
A time for might  
  
A time when hope  
  
Seems hidden from sight."  
  
"Nicely done, dear."  
  
"Thanks, Life."  
  
Scene: Inside a collapsed cave entrance, looking at the pile of rubble blocking it.  
  
"Come ON, Therm! We need to get the Super Cave cleared out!"  
  
"Vince, I don't think this is such a good idea…I mean, how long has it been? How long has the team been disbanded?"  
  
"Therm, we don't have time to go into that now! We need to get through to Cybertron!"  
  
"Eventh an ithiot like me knowth that the Autobot/Human allianth is no more, Vinth!"  
  
"Snakehead, I need to get to Cybertron! Activating Optimatt is our only hope for saving Delaware!"  
  
There was a low growl at that statement, followed by a voice that almost sounded like it was meowing. "Only one problem there. Optimatt Prime is no more! The moment he got to Cybertron, he was blown to bits!"  
  
"Which is why I said reactivate him, not ask him back! We just have to rebuild him!"  
  
"I still wish Super Matthew was still alive…"  
  
"Don'th we all."  
  
A ray of light shone into the darkened cave. "Hey, guys! I think we're almost there!"  
  
"Out of the way! I'll blast the rest of the way!"  
  
There was a loud blast, and the remaining rocks fell out of the way, showing the former core members of the Super Team in silhouette. Vince was clearly much taller, while the others seemed not much different. The team stepped carefully into the ruins of what had once been their secret base. Not much had changed around the base, aside from the fact that everything needed a good dusting and the removal of many cobwebs was in order.  
  
"Well, here we are. Cave sweet cave!" Vince called out, quickly running to the Computer. He quickly reactivated all the main power systems.  
  
"Super Computer back online…wait…why am I back online? Last thing I recall, everyone said I was powering down for the last time."  
  
"Sorry, that was a bit premature, Computer. We need your help."  
  
"Of course, Vince. How can I help?"  
  
"I need to contact Cybertron!"  
  
"No can do, young commander. All ties with Cybertron have been cut off, and that includes communications."  
  
"BUT THIS IS URGENT!"  
  
"Calm down. I can, of course, teleport you there."  
  
"DO IT!"  
  
"Initiating teleport sequence. How many are going with you?"  
  
Vince looked at the rest of the crew. Mrowr, now with a few scattered grey hairs, shook his head. Snakehead was busy looking at some moss that had developed on some of the rocks, which was glowing (shiny object plus stupid person equals hours of enjoyment.). Therm stepped forward.  
  
"Very well then. Just me and Therm, Computer."  
  
"Teleport sequence engaged. Have a safe trip!"  
  
And, with a quick flash of light, Therm and Vince found themselves fade out of the Super Cave, and fade back in on Cybertron.  
  
Scene: Cybertron, in same proximity as the conflict from last episode.  
  
"Well, looks like not much has changed," Vince said, looking at the area and quickly spying where most of the parts of Optimatt had fallen.  
  
"Nope. The Autobots usually treat places of such carnage as cursed or haunted, much like humans regard a battlefield or a grave yard." Therm replied, looking at a few other scattered circuits in the area.  
  
"Well, that certainly simplifies the search. We just have to take back this pile of wreckage, and we've got our 'bot."  
  
"I don't think it's that easy, sir. I'm picking up parts of OMP (Opti Matt Prime) over here as well. And over there…and there…"  
  
"Well, do a sensor sweep of the area, and pick up whatever has any signs of a OMP power signature. I'll try to get this guy's body shell back together at least."  
  
"YoudownthereWhatdoyouthinkyourdoingWhogoesthereShowyourselves!"  
  
"Aw, cheese, this sector would be patrolled by Blurr, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Might I suggest we just have the Super Computer teleport us and anything with the OMP signature back to the cave now?"  
  
"Um…I think it's a tad late for that." Vince looked around, and saw that a force of Autobot guards had them surrounded. Some of the more notable characters in the force being Wheelie, Blurr, the Dinobots, Springer, and Ultra Magnus.  
  
"I don't know what you are doing in this area, human, but I'm sure you know that you are not welcome here." Magnus said, stepping forward from the circle of 'bots.  
  
"HEY! I RESENT THAT! I AM VINCE, HEIR OF SUPER MATTHEW, THE CREATOR OF OPTIMATT PRIME! His services are needed, and I am here to gather him up and have him reconstructed!"  
  
"Vince? There's a name we never expected to hear again." Chimed a voice from the back. "Out of my way! Let me through! I'll handle this!" The crowd parted, and vince could make out the blinking…things on the side of an old familiar Autobot's head.  
  
"WHEELJACK! Long time no see, man! How are ya'?"  
  
"Oh, I've been better. So, you need to reactivate OMP, huh? Any particular reason?"  
  
"Galvatron."  
  
"You're kidding, right? Galvatron's DEAD."  
  
"Well, if you had any remaining connections to Earth, I could prove you wrong…"  
  
"I'll take your word for it. I don't think this body is going to work anymore, though. Besides, if OMP couldn't beat Megatron, what makes you think he can beat Galvatron?"  
  
"With a few new upgrades I've been working on. So, if this old form won't work, what do you suggest?"  
  
"Well, Perceptor and I have been working on a new body form. It's almost organic. We like to call it a protoform. Now, if we can load OMP's parts into a protoform body…"  
  
"We can make him better than new! Wheeljack, you are a genius, you know that?"  
  
Scene: A laboratory somewhere on Cybertron.  
  
"So, is everything set?"  
  
"Yes…although I don't recall a few of the circuit boards we put in there…"  
  
"Well, it has been a long time. So, are we ready for initialization?"  
  
"Almost. We just need you to pick an alternate form for him to take. Shall we go with the van again?"  
  
"NO!" both Therm and Vince shouted. Therm looked at Vince, who shrugged. "The van was the link to the Super Team. We are still disbanded, so it doesn't make sense to have him turn into a duplicate of the Super Van anymore. This guy is now partly organic, right?"  
  
"Well, yes, why?"  
  
"Well, can he take on an organic form?"  
  
"I don't see why not…"  
  
"Perfect! How about a wolf, with the same coloration as OMP?"  
  
"Hey, it's your creation. Ok, one purple wolf Autobot coming up!"  
  
The protoform chamber glowed brightly, light bursting from every seam of the containment unit. Soon, the light dimmed, and finally went out. The main door of the device popped open, and a large lupine figure stepped out.  
  
"Ugh…what hit me…where am I? Where's Megatron? I'll kill him!"  
  
Wheeljack stepped up to the new robot. "Sit down, you. I think we need to fill you in on what has happened."  
  
Scene: Sometime later, still in the lab.  
  
"Wow…I missed that much? Man, I have been out of it. Well, I suppose I'm not really a Prime anymore, what with this now defunct "friendship" matrix in me…" the new bot said with a sneer, tapping his chest. "So, I guess I'll need a new name. What is it I turn into again?"  
  
"Transform and find out for yourself." Vince said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Fine, I will!" the reformatted Autobot replied, a bit of a growl on his voice. He then proceded to transform, his chestplate swinging up in front of his face, then a pair of panels slid out from there, and enveloped the rest of his head. He fell forward, catching himself on his hands, which had flipped into a pair of paws. His gun belt rotated around his waist, positioning his sword as a tail. "Hey…a wolf…nice. I think I'll call myself…WOLFBANE!"  
  
  
  
And there you have it, dear readers! The origin of Wolfbane, and an explaination of why I had to kill off OMP last chapter. Well, I hope you had fun, because next chapter, we find out that not all is as it should be, and our two lovebirds get an unexpected visit! Next time, Part 5: Fighting The Night. 


	5. Wolfbane Chronicles: Part 5: Fighting th...

The Wolfbane Chronicles  
  
Part 5: Fighting the Night  
  
A LunarFormer/TransFormers Fanfiction  
  
(Slagpit) Ok, I'm doing much better now. So, before LunarFormer awakens from his recharge, I'll get this out…  
  
"Bit late, boss!"  
  
(Slagpit) Drat. Oh well. At least Oak and Mine are standing by.  
  
"Right here, oh fearless leader."  
  
"I'm ready to stop him if he starts being a pest."  
  
(Slagpit) Thanks, boys. Now then…I'll sum this up in a simple equation. TransFormers and all related elements=Takara, Hasbro, Sunbow, Marvel Productions, etc. All other characters=Slagpit/LunarFormer productions.  
  
"Cool."  
  
"Nice."  
  
"Too long."  
  
(Slagpit) Deal with it, Oak.  
  
Scene: Aboard the "Enslavement," on the bridge  
  
"Humph. Telling the tale of your origins to her again, are you, Wolf?" Darkbane sneered, watching the events unfold on the main view screen. "Well, I think I might like to hear this part myself!" Darkbane pointed an arm at the monitor, his hand retracted into the arm, and several blades shot out from where his bear claws would have been, shattering the screen. Vidwave, carefully watching his primary monitors, slowly, and worriedly, looked up to see what had happened. As soon as he was the smashed viewer, he fell to his knees and began to cry silently.  
  
"FlapSnap! Sparksmasher! Report to the transport room on the double!" Darkbane hollered into the intercom. "Darkstorm, you have control of the ship until I return!"  
  
"Understood, sir!"  
  
With that, Darkbane quickly exited the room, as Tracking went over to help console his other half.  
  
Scene: Lifewing's Room.  
  
"So, Wolf…you've never told me…did they actually put Optimatt Prime's matrix in you?" Lifewing asked, gently running her fingers over Wolfbane's chest. Wolfbane shuddered a bit.  
  
"Well, seeing as how there are no official connections between Earth and Cybertron anymore, there was no need…"  
  
"You always say that!" Lifewing chided, playfully swatting Wolf on top of the head. "Is that a yes or a no?"  
  
Wolfbane sighed. "Well, if you must know." Wolf then reached down, hit a secret catch on his left shoulder, which allowed his entire chestplate to swing open. Inside, a small bronze colored sphere with a silver ring attached could be seen, with a bright blue glow emanating from the sphere. "Yes, as you can see, I am a Prime. I carry a matrix with me. I just chose not to carry the Prime title, because it carries with it too much danger. Too many 'Cons would be after me, not just Dark and his crew." Wolfbane quickly shut his chest, and then looked at Lifewing. "Darling, the reason I never wanted to tell you was because I wanted to keep it secret, and to keep myself safe. The more people that know about it, the more at risk I put myself, and those who know. I don't want you to get into the same trouble you did last time with Dark."  
  
"Dear, the only reason Dark came after me is because he knew he could get to you through me. I was put at risk just by knowing you. I accepted that risk. Darkbane would stop at nothing to get you riled…for what reason I have no idea. That is why we have 'Storm hidden within their ranks."  
  
~"Lightwing, Wolfbane, this is agent Lightstorm. Come in, commander! Please respond!"~  
  
"Lightstorm?! What is it? How did you know about Lightwing reactivating?" Wolfbane asked, raising a hand to his ear.  
  
~"Bad news, Wolf. I'm not the only one who knows. The entire crew of the 'Enslavement' knows!"~  
  
"SLAG! And that means Dark…"  
  
~"He's on his way down. In fact, I've gotta cut off now. Nice to see you up and about, ma'am."~  
  
"Thank you, 'Storm."  
  
"Great…" Wolf said, grimly, "just what we needed. Dark knows all about you being back online. That's why I only wanted the medics right now."  
  
{You didn't think you could hide this tender little morsel from me forever, did you, Wolfie boy?} a voice in Wolfbane's head taunted, sending a sensation through Wolf's head like someone was throwing molasses on his circuits. {I'll have to teach you a lesson for that.}  
  
"DARKBANE! Where are you, you sick freak?" Wolfbane yelled, leaping off of the bed. "Show yourself, instead of hiding and using our psychic link to talk to me!"  
  
{You're kidding, right? Me, face you in one on one combat in closed quarters, with you having the home team advantage, and in Autobot territory? No way! But, before you continue the story you were telling Lightwing, let me show you who will be making sure you get to a decent location to tell it from.}  
  
"What the slag are you talking about?"  
  
"Wolf, what's going on? Where is Darkbane?"  
  
"I don't know, Life, but he's within psych range."  
  
Suddenly, the door to the room was blasted open, and FlapSnap entered, carrying a large blaster. Wolfbane leapt forward, pouncing on FlapSnap, knocking the Decepticon to the ground. FlapSnap lost his grip on his weapon, which slid across the room, and was picked up by Lifewing.  
  
"I wouldn't move another muscle if I were you, Wolfbane!" a harsh, raspy voice chimed from the doorway. Sparksmasher stepped in, bounded over Wolf and FlapSnap, and grabbed Lifewing in a headlock, holding an unusual device up to her chest. "Not unless you want me to remove your dear love's spark…again! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHA!"  
  
Lifewing screamed, paralyzed with fear of the sadistic evil doctor, and dropped the Decepticonian blaster she had picked up.  
  
"Fine. You win this round, 'Smasher. But know this…harm ONE FEATHER on her head, and I'll rip out your energon pump and have it for lunch!"  
  
"Oh, dear. I'm so afraid! You don't seem to be in the position to make threats here, buddy! Now, get off the fool, and come with us. Darkbane is waiting for you!"  
  
{Ah, I take it my troops have made themselves known. Good. I'll be seeing you shortly, Wolfie boy. Oh, and if you try anything, Sparksmasher has orders to instantly kill Lightwing there.}  
  
"Fine, you monsters. I'll cooperate. Lead the way."  
  
"Wolf, it's not worth it! Don't…"  
  
"Life, I can't risk you getting hurt. I have to go along with this."  
  
"Wolf, I…"  
  
"I know."  
  
"MOVE IT! Lord Darkbane shall not be kept waiting!" FlapSnap said, after getting up and retrieving his weapon. He then whispered to Sparksmasher, "Hey, I thought the girl's name was Lightwing. Why's he calling her Life?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious, idiot!" Sparksmasher hissed back. "Obviously she renamed herself after gaining a new body, and her new name must have something to do with Life."  
  
"Oh. Yeah, that would make sense…"  
  
"Where were you when they were installing logic circuits? I think you were a tad short changed."  
  
Scene: the back of a small Decepticon landing shuttle, not far from the room.  
  
"Ah, my guests are arriving. Nice to see you again, Wolfie boy. And a definite pleasure seeing you again, my dear Lightwing." Darkbane emerged from the back of the craft, mock bowing to his 'guests.'  
  
"Stow it, Dark. And I told you never to call me that!"  
  
"The pleasure is all yours, Deceticreep, and the name's Lifewing now!"  
  
"Hmmmm. Feisty. I didn't know you liked them like that, Wolf."  
  
"Shut up, you sicko. What is it you want? You want to fight me? Fine. But leave her out of it!"  
  
"Wolf, Wolf, Wolf. You wound me," Darkbane said, acting taken aback by the accusation. "I merely want to hear the end of your story. You know how I love the part where I show up," he chuckled.  
  
"You're kidding, right? You came all the way down here, to a section you are forbidden to enter, just to hear a BEDTIME STORY?!" Wolfbane looked stunned at his alter self.  
  
"No mere bedtime story, Wolf. Our life story! I mean, you can't have the Wolf without the Dark, now can you?"  
  
"Let's see if we can!" Wolfbane reached for the hilt of his sword and the handle of his energon blaster, but a sharp jab in the back by FlapSnap's pistol stopped him.  
  
"Wolf, you know that all I have to do right now is nod to Sparksmasher, and the one thing you truly care about in this world will be history. The same thing happens if I am to die right now. So, be a good boy and just tell the rest of the story. If it helps, you can skip the years of time hopping, hunting down Megatron's many incarnations and integrating their weapons into yourself. I know how wearing the explanation for the repairs to the time line can be."  
  
"Dark, I'll get you for this…"  
  
"Look, if you aren't going to tell the rest of the story, then I will!"  
  
"Fine! I'd like to see you try!"  
  
"Very well then. After those little jaunts, you realized that you were becoming that which you hated, a power hungry maniac. So, in trying to correct that, you went to the only people who could help you figure out what was wrong…"  
  
Scene: Many years previously, in the Super Cave.  
  
"Wolfbane, are you sure?" Vince asked, reaching out to the wolf, who was now covered in cannons from the G1 and G2 Megatrons and Galvatron.  
  
"Yes…something is making me do this…something not right…" Wolfbane said, fighting off a growl, and backing away from Vince.  
  
"Well," Wheeljack said, "I suppose I could run a scan over you. But first you have to stop backing away from us."  
  
"I…can't help it…it's like I'm not the only one in charge here…"  
  
"Whoever said you were?" Wolf said, but in a much different voice. His eyes changed color from orange to gold, and the fur on the back of his neck bristled. "Because whoever did was completely wrong!"  
  
"What the heck?" Vince and Wheeljack said in unison, stepping back from the seemingly possessed Wolfbane.  
  
"Guys, you gotta help me! Shut me down, deactivate me, SOMETHING! It's too strong…I can't fight it!" Wolf pleaded, his optics going back to orange and his fur settling back down.  
  
"Well, I'll try…" Wheeljack said, aiming his shoulder weapon at Wolfbane. He fired, and caught the 'bot in the side, just as he unwillingly tried to leap out of the way. The robotic wolf fell to the ground. "I think now I can scan him."  
  
"Gee, ya think?" Vince said, sarcastically.  
  
Scene: shortly thereafter.  
  
Wolfbane was laid out in robot mode, the various foreign weapons removed and a large device, looking something like a MRI machine, set up just in front of the prone form. Wheeljack hit a button on the side of the scanner, and the platform the renegade Autobot was laying on started to enter the machine. Vince looked at the video readout of the scan.  
  
"Wheeljack, what's all this?"  
  
"That, Vince, is all of the circuits in Wolfbane. I have a feeling I know what's going on, and I don't like the feeling."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, you see these red circuits? Those are Autobot circuits. Uncorrupted. These purple ones…"Wheeljack waved his hand in a circular motion over more than half of the readout, which was all in purple, "are corrupted circuits. Something in there must not have been in Optimatt Prime. I'm pretty sure it was…"  
  
"It was what, Wheeljack?"  
  
Wheeljack hit a few more buttons, closing the scan in on two specific circuit boards. "These. I didn't think they belonged in there. And you see how they are blue?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"That means they can only be one thing."  
  
"Let me guess…Decepticon."  
  
"Worse. Those…are parts of Megatron."  
  
"WHAT?! That's impossible!"  
  
"No, it's not. If, from what I heard was true, OMP got at least a few good shots in on the old Decepticon commander, and with one of his blows, he managed to knock free some of Megs' circuitry. I had always feared that that was what had happened, that we had put in something that didn't belong…but I never thought it could have been Megatron…"  
  
"So, what do we do?"  
  
"Well, for starters, we go in and take out those two boards. Then, we take out as many infected parts as we can. After that, we just replace what we take out."  
  
"Sounds simple enough. But, what do we do with the infected parts?"  
  
"I don't know…With that many, and in such highly concentrated vital areas, I don't think we can just scrap them. I think we need to do something with them so that Wolf can still be alive."  
  
"What do you suggest?"  
  
"I think we have to put them in another protoform body. But, this time, we don't initiate the sequence to bring it online."  
  
"Sounds good."  
  
Scene: Later, in the lab from last episode.  
  
"Ok, We've removed as much as we could safely, transferred the parts into a 'host' protoform, and replaced what we took out. Now what?"  
  
"Simple. We give him a jump start!" Wheeljack walked over to the wall, and threw a lever. Power surged through cables attached to Wolfbane's lifeless form. Soon, the purple 'bot sat up.  
  
"WHOA! I feel like a new Autobot! Thanks, guys! I knew I could count on you."  
  
"So, Wolfbane, what do you want us to do with this little memento of your problem?" Vince asked, patting the protoform chamber. There was an odd sound as he did so. He peered in the viewport, to see if something was wrong. "Um, Wheeljack, you didn't activate the protoform initializer, did you?"  
  
"No. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Well," Vince replied, slowly opening the door, revealing nothing in the chamber. "I sure hope that this is a bad dream, because otherwise, we've got a renegade protoform on the lose here."  
  
Scene: the rear of a Decepticon shuttlecraft  
  
"Oh, how I wish I understood the strange occurance that activated me, but I'm so glad it did, Wolf."  
  
FlapSnap stepped around Wolfbane. "So, you were part of him? But, how did you…"  
  
"Silence, FlapSnap! I think I just made it clear that I AM a part of him. And not even I know how it is that my pod was activated, but it was! And, because of that, Wolf has to deal with me 'till the end of his days! Well, I'm tired of this now. I'm bored. Decepticons, let us release our prisoners, and head back to the 'Enslavement.'  
  
"Lord Darkbane, surely you don't mean to release these Autobots! What would HE say about that?!"  
  
"Sparksmasher, is HE around? Do I really CARE about what HE says? HE can go eat a fusion bomb for all I care! I'm in charge of this detatchment! I call the shots here! Now let's go! Until next time, Wolf, I bid you farewell. And I know there will be a next time!" With that, Darkbane, FlapSnap, and Sparksmasher reentered their landing shuttle, and took off back to the "Enslavement." Wolfbane and Lifewing looked at each other, perplexed.  
  
"Honey, what just happened here?"  
  
"I don't know, Life."  
  
"Wolf, who was the He they spoke of?"  
  
"I don't know, Life."  
  
"Wolfbane, is there anything you do know?"  
  
"I know…we need to fix your door, I need to finish my speech, and we need a LONG vacation." Wolfbane turned around, put his arm over Lifewing's shoulder, and the two lovers walked back to Lifewing's room, still wondering what all had just happened.  
  
Yes, dear readers, that brings the Prime to Wolf Saga to a close. Who is HE? Will Lifewing and Wolfbane get a long vacation? Will you read the next Saga? Will there BE a next Saga? Will Slagpit and I have to decide on our own what the next one shot or miniseries is done in the hiatus? Feedback is always accepted, plus any ideas you might have. So, Till All Are One, this is LunarFormer…  
  
(Slagpit) and Slagpit…  
  
"And Oak Leafdale…"  
  
"And Mine Deepshaft…"  
  
[all together] saying, Transform and roll out!  
  
(Slagpit) Love, luck, and Lithium.  
  
Oak: "Nanu nanu!"  
  
Mine: "Klatu, Barata…~fakes a sneeze~ What? I said it!" 


End file.
